Seuls au monde
by MonaIsla
Summary: OS. Avant leur rencontre, Jen et Kira se croyaient seuls au monde, sans savoir qu'ils partageaient tout deux, chacun de leurs coté, la même tristesse, les mêmes inquiétudes. La même question...


**SUJET :** OS. Avant leur rencontre, Jen et Kira se croyaient seuls au monde, sans savoir qu'ils partageaient tout deux, chacun de leurs coté, la même tristesse, les mêmes inquiétudes. La même question...

 **NOTE :** Il y a quelque chose de vraiment grandiose et d'épique dans la musique d'ouverture de ce film magnfique.

 **DIS-CLAMER** **:** Le monde et les personnage du film "The DarkCrystal" ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de Jim Henson et Brian Froud.

* * *

Jen.

Avant Kira, il n'avait personne. Oh, biensûr, il y avait le Maître. Et puis les autres Mystiques aussi. Ils étaient sa famille, ses mentors. Avec sagesse, son Maître a toujours su dire les mots, lui expliquer les raisons, le pourquoi du comment. Avec les autres, ils l'ont élevé, nourrissant de contes et de légendes l'enfant qu'il était, fables sur la vie et ses mystères pour mieux lui expliquer le monde.

Lorsque vint l'âge de raison, ils lui enseignèrent le sens des responsabilités. Celles des mots gravés dans la pierre, celles des paroles et des actes. Ils lui révélèrent la vérité. Sa vérité. Celle de son peuple, de sa race. Du génocide, causé par les Skeksès. La légende du cristal. Ils lui ont toujours tout expliqué. Avec patience et douceur l'ont toujours rassuré quand prit de doutes, Jen s'interrogeait. Le Maître et les autres, les Mystiques sont ses amis. Sa famille, qu'il chérît plus que tout. Pourtant…

Pourtant, quand Jen est seul dans son jardin secret et qu'il joue de la flûte, il y a quelque chose dans l'air mélancolique de sa mélodie, que jamais son Maître ne pourra effacer. Un vide. Une absence. Celle de ses parents. D'eux, Jen ne conserve que l'écho d'un sourire, l'éclat d'un regard. Une ressemblance lorsqu'il contemple son reflet dans la marre. Quelque chose auquel le Gelfling en lui aspire, en vain. Et dans ces moments-là, alors que la mélodie résonne tout autour de lui, résonne le regret et l'incertitude du survivant.

 _Suis-je donc le dernier ?_ S'interroge-t-il au plus profond de sa solitude. _Serais-je donc, à tout jamais seul au monde ?_

Et ceci, est une question à laquelle personne ne peut répondre. Pas même le Maître…

* * *

Kira.

Avant Jen, il n'y avait personne.

Oh, bien sûr, il y avait sa famille. Et puis ses amis, peuple de gnomes et de lutins, à la fois bruyants et facétieux. Ils l'ont élevée, nourrissant de chants et de contes, l'enfant qu'elle était. Lui apprenant à rire et à chanter. Avec les autres enfants de son âge, les anciennes, lui apprirent la sagesse des animaux et leur langage. À écouter et comprendre la nature et ses secrets. Sans distinction.

Cependant, lorsque vint l'âge de raison, les anciennes lui contèrent alors sa différence, l'histoire de son peuple et de sa race. Du génocide, causé par les Skeksès. Ces révélations furent autant de réponses, elle qui parfois s'interrogeait sur ses véritables origines, que de doutes, ne creusant que plus encore ce que Kira s'efforçait parfois de dissimuler à sa famille. Famille, dont elle ne séparerait pour rien au monde, et qu'elle chérît plus que tout. Car c'est grâce à eux, si elle est devenue ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui. Sage et patiente. Compréhensive. Forte et déterminée. Heureuse.

Pourtant, au fond d'elle, et ça, jamais Kira ne leur avouerait, elle se sent seule. Une solitude qu'elle retrouve lorsqu'elle part s'isoler au fond des bois et des marais. La sérénité de la nature et la bienveillance des animaux sont un réconfort, mais ne parviennent cependant pas à chasser ce sentiment. Ni même à effacer la tristesse de son chant. La tristesse de son regard lorsqu'elle contemple parfois son reflet dans l'eau du lac, à la recherche d'une ressemble avec des êtres dont elle ignore tout. Et puis face aux questions qui l'envahissent, lorsque autour d'elle, le cycle de vie évolue, lorsqu'elle voit les couples se former et les enfants à venir.

 _Serais-je donc seule ?_ Songe-t-elle avec tristesse. _Serais-je donc la dernière ?_

Une question à laquelle ni ses amis, ni sa famille ne peuvent répondre.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils se rencontrent.

Lorsque Jen rencontre Kira.

Lorsque Kira rencontre Jen.

C'est la révélation. C'est l'éblouissement. C'est un nouveau jour, un lever de soleil sur leurs deux âmes en demande d'amour. Il n'y a pas de coup de foudre ; cette notion dans ce monde, dans cette univers, n'existe pas. C'est la rencontre de deux âmes solitaires qui se croyaient toutes les deux seules au monde, perdues. Et alors qu'ils s'observent l'un et l'autre, à la fois intimité et émerveillés, résonne à l'unisson en leur cœurs et leur âmes, un seul et même cris, la réponse qu'ils espéraient:

Celui de ne pas être seuls.

Plus maintenant.

* * *

 _ **N/A :** Coucou à toi lecteur/lectrice ! Et merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire cette petite histoire !_


End file.
